Freight Train
by Legion561911
Summary: My first story, made it myself nothing a like others, a sci-fi/suspense story of a mission gone wrong


FREIGHT TRAIN

By Joshua McGee

_my first try tell me what you think please, good or bad_

"Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock". The grandfather clock speaks as two shadows converse with one another. "Oh man I'm so bored dude…I'm mean we've been sitting here for over an hour, when are we going to doing something man?" "Patience, he'll be here soon enough then we can leave." A tall dark figure approaches the two shadows. "Where the hell have you been?!"

"Tall, about 5'10", perfect size for a man, oh so she told me. Long brown hair, brown eyes. A pale color consumed his body as he spoke to Bourlar. A lean body, but not skinny, built… A lighter voice, I never would have guessed that he'd be like the others, but I guess you judge a book by the cover huh…

"Dong, Dong, Dong" The clock struck seven, night fall….it was said to get real dangerous out here at night time… Best go back inside. "BAM!" There goes the first shot, so much for one peaceful night, guess I'll have to work this time again… just when I was getting tired too…Oh well what are you going to do…

"Bam, Bam, Bam!!" Three more shots, guess they're in a hurry to die, so be it. "ANASKA!!" Anaska, this weapon has saved my lives so many times, one more isn't to much to ask is it, with the power to take any shape it is one of the most treasured objects on the face of the earth. Now for the crybabies. Dark figures that can't take the shape of humans, with green eyes, rigid wings and long claws and fangs. Usually shy and keep to themselves, but when threatened or agitated they let out a high pitched scream, and attack in groups with there unusual liking for magnums, they can sometimes get quite dangerous,…"Lets put you out of your misery!" Anaska took the shape of a fan blade and quickly sliced through the beast. The blue paste flowing through the body quickly ate through the surface of the floor. The Scream was enough to make a grown man faint. My vision is getting hazy, have to end this quick. "Die you son-of-a-bitch!" The rapier lunged through the rough scaly skin of the hideous creature, another scream. "Shit this is too much! Rechia, I'm pulling out!" "Roger that, sending in Basttio."

"Dat, dat, dat, dat, dat, dat, dat, dat, Sang the "Reaper", or so he calls it as it tore through the last of the crybabies. The acidic blue paste dripping through the floor boards, "creak" it was about to crumble down, Basttio was still in there….."SHIT! GET OUT OF THERE BASTTIO!!" "Rechia, tell him to pull out, it's going to cave in! There's a hive under here!" "CRASH" Nothing but dust from the cave in….."Basttio?…Basttio!?…Basttio!!…."

It sounds like bats, the crybabies, as they swarm around me while more and more come from the hive…"I need a night change Rechia!" "Roger sending in a drop out, Orion, what about Basttio……..""….I…I'm sorry Rechia….I'm so sorry!"…A freight Train is coming….but how?……..I…am I at the Train station…..This Train, it's so…so loud…it's making my head hurt, I'm getting dizzy……. Where is Basttio………where is…"Huh!?" "Orion, I said get to the drop out, the crybabies got it!" "What….what are you talk… Oh shit!" "Boom" Just missed, a ballista drunk!? It's scarier than I could remember…the beg red and dark purple eyes, the silver hair, the sharp, short, jagged teeth…the 7'2" stature lingering over me, those markings….that sick demented smile….I have to run……"RUN Orion!" She's right….

I start to run, this adrenaline is sure useful…My left arm is numb, was I bit? I hope note, I don't want to be a crawler, or a crybaby, I got to make there! Another freight train, what is this sound, this isn't anything I've ever heard before…it's big though….I know it is….Where the fuck is the Drop out…"Orion, Hurry!" Why can't I talk…what's going on… this is a different feeling, I've never felt like this before…is this fear….no, I'm still thinking, they say you lose all sense when you're scared… so what….what could it be……

The rain has begun, night fall is finally here…..it's only a matter of time until they co"CRASH"…there it is the drop out, why is it in that lake….Shit I can't go in the water, I'll die out there…"Boom" I'll die here too….screw it "Rechia pull me out!" "Orion the night change is on that dropout!" "The drop out's in the water, I can't get it now…" "Alright calling for immediate pick up!…L.Z. is at point 75 degrees north 92 degrees west…do you copy?" "Yeah I'll be there Rechia…"

Night, pitch black with all demorions out of their homes, such disgusting creatures, all with the same musky smell…They fear the light…it burns their flesh, that's why we have the night change…it emit's a powerful ultra violent explosion for 5 seconds long…..our only defense against the demorions and I lost it…"ARRRGGGGHHHH!! Why! Why Basttio!! Why not me!? Damn you God! Damn You! Why not me! Why not me…." the tears, they let off a smell that only demorions of the highest stature can pick up….why am I so stupid…"Hehehe… Please don't cry human, we won't hurt you…yet…Hehehe…" Eyes wide open and there they are….the three most feared demorions in the north west district… the fates, named after the Greek mythological fate sister, these fairy like creatures could change your fate anytime they wanted to….all they need is quiet…"Bitches……..I won't die yet…..Not Yet!!" "Hehehe the man says he can change his fate… what do we do mother?"…. it's over…..now with their mother here as well….Kabaddi, a twisted demorion who has her prey run in a game of chase before she devours it limb by limb…."I…I don't want to die….Kabaddi….I…I DON'T WANT TO BE EATEN!!" "HAHAHA, silly human….RUN! Run so says Kabaddi!….I will chase you!"

Now's my chance, all I have to do is make it over the mountains…ah shit…What does this mean……Am I going to die… no chance to think now….I have to run…"Run!…RUN!!…." "Hehehe run silly human run!"…A freight Train is coming…


End file.
